The girl who hated the boy who lived
by Pucca2009
Summary: Harry Potter. Some people like him, some people not so much, but there is one Hufflepuff girl that can't stand him! What will go wrong? What will go write? I suck at summaries. TAKES PLACE IN BOOK 4
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. The only thing I own is Juliet Martinez.

It was a normal sunny day at Hogwarts. Everybody was outside enjoying the sunlight, including Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ron were dissucssing Quiditch while Hermione was trying to remember something that they had learned in Charms. Harry was not paying atention, when suddenly he bumped into somebody.

"Sorry." Harry said absentmindedley.

The person he had just bumped into was a girl. The girl had pure black hair with a small purple bow in it. She had big brown eyes, which had an angry look to them.

"I don't need apoligies from you, Potter." The girl snapped.

Harry was confused. He didn't even know this girl, so why was she being rude?

"Um...alright." He dismissed.

"Whats with your scar anyway?" The girl asked with atittude.

Harry was getting a bit impatient.

"Nothing. Bye." He said wanting to get away from the girl as soon as possible.

"Oh yeah I forgot, You-Know-Who gave it to you." The girl said in a rude tone.

"Who cares if Voldemort gave it to me? Go away!" Harry snapped.

The girl shot another glare at him, but then walked off.

"Who was that?" Ron asked.

"I think it was Juliet Martinez. She is a girl from Hufflepuff. I haven't got a clue why she acted like that to Harry though." Said Hermione.

Harry was confused as well. Whoever Juliet was, why was she rude to him?

END OF CHAPTER 1: Sorry if its bad, this is my first Harry Potter story :) 


	2. Olivia

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters, I only own Juliet and Olivia.

Harry had forgotten Juliet a day later. He was once again wandering outside looking down at the grass, feeling suprisingly stress free. He had left Ron and Hermione in the common room bickering nonstop, and was walking alone, not knowing he wouldn't be for long. Suddenly he colided into somebody that was running. He was knocked over, as was the person infront of him, and his glasses. Harry grabbed his glassesd from where they had landed and put them back on. He had bumped into a blonde girl who he didn't know.

"Im sorry." She said in a frightened tone.

"Um, its fine." Harry said confused by her tone.

He stood up, as did the girl.

"M-m-my name is O-O-Olivia by the way, and I know your Harry Potter. I'm geussing you met my friend earlier?" The girl, Olivia, stuttered.

Harry was confused.

"Who?" He asked.

"J-Juliet." Olivia stuttered again looking down.

Harry froze. What was going on?

"Um, yeah. She was a bit rude." Harry said.

"Y-y-yeah, she h-h-hates you." Olivia blurted, and then covered her mouth.

Harry looked at her with confusion.

"But I barely know her." He said.

"I k-know, but she thinks your a-a-an at-t-t-tention hog." Olivia stuttered quickly.

"Oh, well thats just wonderful." Harry snapped, his temper rising.

Olivia blushed.

"I...I never agreed! I-If thats what your th-thinking..." She stuttered sounding horrified.

Harry nodded.

"I never thought you did. I don't really care about stupid Juliet." Harry said.

Olivia looked dumbstruct.

"I-I-I would agree with you, b-b-but J-j-juliet is my b-b-best and only friend!" Olivia (once again) stuttered.

Harry paused.

"Only?" He asked.

Olivia nodded.

"I-I don't know if you've n-noticed H-harry, but I-I have a st-t-tuttering p-problem." Olivia blushed deep red.

Harry had noticed all right, but he didn't want to be rude.

"No, I didn't notice." Harry said.

"Oh, well... I better get going... B-b-bye." Olivia stuttered.

Harry was about to turn and leave, but Olivia grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. Harry blushed a bit, confused.

Olivia jumped back looking embarressed and horrified.

"I-im sorry." She said, her eyes filling with tears of embaressment.

Before Harry could blink, she was running back inside Hogwarts. The sun was setting. Harry gasped. It had gotten so late so fast! He sprinted to the Hogwarts castle, hoping he wouldn't get caught outside when it was nearly dark, when he once again collided into someone. Harry kept his glasses on this time, and realized he had bumped into Juliet...

I'm not sure how this chapter is. Olivia is...interesting, huh? Please reveiw! 


End file.
